


What Do Time Lords Dream About?

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 10/11 Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Self-cest, Some Plot, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten plagues Eleven's dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do Time Lords Dream About?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Doctor Who fic, so please be kind. I plan on writing more drabbles and I'm working on a multi-chaptered fic as well. Hope you all enjoy!

Sometimes he came to the Doctor in dreams. He would show up in his suit and sand shoes with a cheeky smile and it would make Eleven's heart ache with longing.  
A companion once asked the Doctor if timelords dreamed and he had replied, "Every night."  
Ever since their chance encounter, Eleven had been trying to remember what being Ten had been like. He figured that, maybe, he would feel closer to his past self if he remembered.  
But he never remembered everything. Memories of being Ten came in fleetingly and he began to wonder if he was meant to never remember.  
It was this train of thought he was on when he heard sometime knocking on the TARDIS door.  
Eleven furrowed his eyebrows and went over to open the door.  
He felt his knees grow weak and he held onto the door as he came face-to-face with the man who had been haunting his every waking moment for the past year.  
"Before you say anything, just know that I don't care if the universe blows up because I'm here. I just don't want to leave you behind again," Ten stated, passion for his words ablaze in his eyes.  
Eleven reached out to grab Ten's hand and murmured, "And I don't want you to go."  
He pulled on Ten's hand and the other stepped into the TARDIS before pulling Eleven into a kiss.  
"I don't remember being you," Eleven mumbled against his younger self's lips.  
"It's alright, we can just make new memories," Ten whispered reassuringly before they kissed again.


End file.
